Finding Home
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a girl lost and trying to find her big sister, but the thing is she's stuck in Limbo...well she find the way home? or well she be stuck in Limbo for eternity? you just have to read on my friends Dante/OC Kat/Vergil Oh it well have swearing and stuff from Dante...mostly xD
1. Prologue

Angel: Here's a new DmC story but it's all base off of the new game of DmC, people don't like it tough, I like it it's awesome and I have the game and it's really awesome and cool. I do not own anything, but I do own my OC. No flames and no Criticism of any kind please, this is the prologue of "Finding Home" don't like turn back around and find another story to read, thank you. Enjoy~

...

Finding Home: Prologue

...

I never knew I wouldn't ever see my big sister again...some guy came by to adopt her and no matter what my big sis said the guy didn't want another child in his house he just needed one, I felt angry and annoyed with the guy but if my big sis was happy and have someone that wanted to take her in so be it... I hated living in a Orphanage with out my big sis, it was like hell on earth. The land lady that owns the place was a really mean and cruel woman that if you don't do what she says right away and be late...she'll send you to the small room she locks you in, or sometimes she'll hurt you with tool's that was the most painful thing to happen to anyone.

One time a boy accidentlly tripped braking a really pretty vase and she was beyond angry with him, she was about to punish him with a tool I quickly step in front of the little boy telling her if she wanted to hurt him I would take his place...she did just that, the little boy that I defended clung to me ever since that day he kept calling me big sister I don't mind, it made me happy I protected him even though I was hurt but it was worth it, the boy was such a sweet boy it was hard to see him leave though.

The little boy didn't want to leave me behind just like my big sister did, but I told him we well meet again some day he just have to be a good boy for his new parents. He hugged me tightly for a minute then grab his new mom and dads hands walking out of the hell hole, I'm happy he left then the Land lady wont hurt him in anyway. It didn't stop there, oh no it didn't. She decided try and kill me in any way possible, suffocating me with a pillow while I slept (but I kicked her off me jumping out of my window) trying to stab me through the heart tricking me, locking me in the small room with gas coming through the vents, I survived all of them cause I wouldn't let her get the victory of watching me die, that woman was a demon at heart.

...

I was living on the streets now watching people walk by drinking that nasty stuff, one smell of that drink I toss it away from me thankfully I only drink water. I used to live in the Orphanage until the Land lady decided to burn down that place with us kid's still in it but thankfully I saved them all just in time, and boy was she angry the fire didn't end us all like she was hoping for. I wanted to find my big sister now, so here I am walking pass people drinking that nasty smelly stuff how can they drink it?!

But the weirdest thing happened out of know where! I watch as the whole place turn into some freaky hell place and demon's popped out...yes I said demon's, I see them in books once when I was researching stuff. I now wonder around the place trying to hide from those demon's. I tried so hard to find a way back to the real world but...the more I look the more I want to give up hope...how ironic really my name means 'hope' and I'm losing hope already. I hide myself creating a barrier to protect me from the demon's, I learn a thing or two from witchcraft and wiccan. I curled up in a ball trying to stay warm the best I could, my back was agents the wall closing my eye's slowly resting my forehead on my knees falling into blissful dream that turn into a nightmare.

...

Angel: What do you people think of the Prologue? I got some of the ideas from a good friend of mine, MsWolfGirl~ she is helping me with idea's and such so credit to her~ I wont work on the first chapter until I get close to finishing "Take Me Away" but if the people want me to start the first chapter soon, please review and tell me, Ciao~~


	2. Chapter One

Angel: Howdy! welcome to chapter One, I hope you like this chapter even though it's not that interesting but I'm taking my time with each chapter, I do not own anything, but I do own Nadia, she belongs to me. No flames, or any kind of Criticism are not allowed please, so please enjoy~

...

Finding Home

Chapter One: Escape

...

Life was easy when my big sister was still by my side but when she had to leave to a new father I had to stay strong for the other kid's since there way younger then me so I end up being their big sister in their eye's. My life wasn't so bad but sometimes I just punch the wall of the building I sat down agents, I'm stuck like a caged bird waiting for it's owner to let it free...I'll never be free of this odd, place. I was confused as hell when the town went from people to monsters or something attacking me! so here I was trap like a rat or mouse, thankfully I knew some magic to protect me from those creatures...I have a feeling they were demon's I heard about from the people. I sighed getting bored of just walking in circles or sitting down doing nothing! seriously! I want to go out there but I know for a fact I wont have any effect on them cause I have no weapon's no nothing!

I groan lean my forehead on my knees "Why can't I escape this hell?...damn it! If I stay in this hell hole another minute I think I'll go insane! aahh!" I stood up and kicked the wall hard...bad idea, I was hopping on one foot while I hold the other whimpering in pain of my now sore foot

I sat down on my butt rubbing my sore foot, glaring at the wall cursing at it under my breath. It was like this another full five hours, until I screamed out really loud hoping someone heard me, I coughed after I screamed to long and to much...if only I had water on me damn I had to scream my bloody lungs out like that, see! I am going loony! I was about to lay down and die when I heard fighting near by so I peek out from my protection barrier that allows me to see through small slits. What I saw made me shock, a hot guy was killing of those demon's with a sword and two guns! wow those two guns looks cool! I wish I had one to shoot and blow the demon's head off. I pouted in my head, I saw the guy looking around with narrowed eye's probably searching for something until I saw him stop and was looking in my duration which I made a 'eep' sound scoot back agents the wall gulping down air.

'_Oh man! I hope he's not a bad guy and wants to kill me! or worse! wants his way with me! no way in hell is he going to taint my innocents._' I thought to my self hoping that guy didn't try to come up to my safe zone

"Hey! whoever is up there...get you're ass down here!" I gasp and open my mouth in shock, how dare he say that! I well not get my ass down there when demon's running around trying to kill me

I crawled back over to the thing that protects me from the demon's out there and that dude, seeing him still staring arms cross "Go away!"

I watch him smirk "So...you're a female? are you human?!"

I was annoyed with this guy "Of course I'm human idiot! what else would I be?! I've been chased down demons ever since I got stuck here in this hell hole! now get lost well ya?!"

"Whatever...see ya."

At the moment I just realize something...he could of helped me out of this hell hole!

"W-wait! I change my mind!"

I just watch him walking away with his hand waving at me, tears rolled down my cheeks hang my head trying not to choke on my tears but I did giving out a loud enough sob hit the guy making him stop.

"Please...don't leave me here in this place..." I move back to the wall hugging my knees to my face hiding my tears that was rolling down my cheeks

It was silent for a while until my barrier I put up was destroyed, I look at it in shock and surprise. I crawled slowly to the edge looking down to see that guy!

"What are you waiting for?! jump!"

I shook my head no, I can't jump down from this far up! "I-I can't jump! I might hurt my ankle's when I land..."

I heard him sigh deeply probably annoyed "Just jump, I'll catch you okay? damn it, why did I even bother?"

I frown thinking it through, I put my legs over the edge carefully "O-okay!" then I push myself off the edge falling, I close my eye's tightly hoping the guy well catch me and he did thankfully

I open my eye's to see him looking down at me with a raise eyebrow, I turn red

"Y-you can put me down now..." he put me back on my feet, I look around the place...same as I got stuck here, great

"You sure are a cutie, and why is a cutie like yourself doing in Limbo? how did you get in is more like it...I thought only I could."

I shrugged "How should I know? I was walking around town minding my own business and boom! I'm stuck here in this place...did you call this place Limbo?" does that mean I'm dead or something?

I guess he read my thoughts or something "No, you're not dead...now let's get you out of this place, no human like you are safe in this place."

I rolled my eye's "Whatever...by the way my name is Nadia, what's yours?" I was walking beside the guy waiting for him to tell him his name."

"...Dante. Now tell me again how you end up in Limbo? the only human I ever seen enter Limbo was that chick Kat."

When he said that name I stop looking at him in surprise and shock, he probably realize I wasn't beside him so he stop turn around to see him looking at him with wide eye's which confused him.

"What's up?"

"...D-did you say Kat?"

He frown "Of course I said Kat...why? you know her or something?"

"Of course I know her! when you get me out of here take me to her!"

"Whoa, whoa! calm down, I'll take you to her...just would you keep it down? demon's well attack us if you make to much of a racket."

I felt bad now, I apologize to him but he wave his hand at me showing it didn't matter. We started to walk again until we stop, Dante was talking to some lady until I heard Dante call her Kat.

"Kat...? is that really you?" Dante and Kat stop talking to stare at me

"...? Wait, Nadia?" tears welled up

"It is you! I search every where for you."

"You were?...I didn't know... Let's get you both out of Limbo so we can go back to Vergil and then we can talk."

I nodded smiling happily, Dante was giving us confuse looks which we didn't notice.

"Okay Dante, Nadia. You two just have to go up ahead, I mark it down to get out of Limbo...but you must hurry the demon's know you are trying to escape."

Dante and me nodded, before Dante could go forward I grab his arm stopping him.

"What now?"

I huff how rude he was "I can't run and do stuff you can do, I can't jump from a far I'll fall to my doom."

"Nadia is right Dante, why don't you carry her on you're back."

I look at Kat with a red face, how can she make me do that?! Dante Shrugged "Why not? just don't keep moving 'kay babe?" I look at him annoyed for calling me 'babe' the nerve of this guy! but I did go on his back wrap my arms around his neck but not to tight "Ready babe?"

"Yes, but don't call me-" I gasp got cut off when Dante ran and jump over the big crack in the ground but used a weird wipe claw thingy pulling us both to the other side safely

I heard him chuckle "Had fun babe?" my eye started to twitch

"I swear, when we get out of here...I'll kick you're ass!"

"Well, you did say 'yes' when I ask you if you were ready."

I glared ahead thinking of many things I'll hurt this jerk! Dante jump and ran across those weird cracks appearing before us and a voice saying 'No!' or "Can't Escape' it's kinda creepy if you ask me. Then we made it to the mark Kat made for us, Dante slide right on it but I didn't know he pulled me off his back and holding me close to him when we disappeared from Limbo to the real world. I sighed in relief, breathing in the fresh air and...I just remembered Dante was holding me! I squeaked push him away from me, I was blushing bright red watching him laugh at me.

"Don't be that way babe, now let's go find Kat and go see Vergil." he got up and helped me up which was...nice of him...which I had a feeling he hardly shows his kindness to strangers like me

"Okay, sorry about yelling at you Dante...I just hate high places sometimes."

"No sweat, by the way babe...nice pair of boobs you have on you, they are nice and soft."

My mouth gap open in shock and horror, h-he felt my boobs! "H-how dare you touch my breast! pervert!"

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't touch them...you clung to close and I felt them agents my body babe."

I didn't know if my face can get any hotter when he said that, I felt like I'm going to faint. I took a deep breath and let it out, then I fallowed behind Dante I couldn't help but watch his back...okay I'm not going to lie! he's hot and sexy! he probably already have a girlfriend...wait, what happens if Dante is with Kat?! nuuuu! I didn't realize Dante stop and I ran right into his back.

"I know I'm hot and stuff babe, but you should watch out." I turn red once again, damn him he's the only guy that actually got me to blush so much like this!...he's good, really good

"Sh-shut up!" I clear my throat "Are we here where Kat is now?"

"Yep, all we have to do is wait for Kat to open the door."

I was about to ask what door, the wall opened up right in front of us! holy cow! and Kat stood right there waiting for us, I didn't waist anytime when I saw her. I ran right to her hugging her while crying on her shoulder, she hugged me back rubbing my back soothing me. I stop crying wiping my tears away.

"I'm so happy your alive...I heard about the Orphanage burning up and stuff, I never got to see if the kids and you survived I didn't want to be caught."

"Yeah, I save all the kid's don't worry. They all have a wonderful home now, and I disappeared from sight then I got stuck in Limbo as you call it?" Kat nodded "I was searching for you the whole time..."

"Don't worry Nadia, we are together again and this time I wont leave you...I promise."

We both smiled at each other until Dante's voice interrupted us of course.

"Okay, can you two tell me what's going on here? how do you know each other? and I do deserve a reward for saving you babe."

I glared at him when he called me 'babe' again! whats with him in calling me babe?!

"Sorry Dante, this is Nadia...my younger sister."

"Seriously? I don't see any resemblance."

"We don't have to look alike to be related, but yes Kat and I are sisters by blood."

"I see you found your sister Kat."

Three of us turn around to see some guy with blonde/white hair pulled back wearing a blue trench coat and holding onto a sword it looks like, his eye's were blue, boy he look handsome kinda like Dante...but I know for sure Dante is way hotter and sexiar...wait did I just think that?! damn it all!

...

Angel: It seem's Nadia finally got out of Limbo finally, but what well happen? and who's the handsome guy? just keep on reading people~ If you want to read another DmC story right after DmC4 find MsWolfGirl, me and her are working on that story together. Review if you want ask a question or you want to see something happen to Dante and Nadia or should I make Nadia have a weapon. Ciao~~


	3. Chapter Two

Angel: Howdy~ here's chapter 2, I like to thank the people who reviewed this story fallowed this story and faved it~ thanks it makes me happy~ and thanks for the rifle idea MysticxVamp, made me happy to do a funny part when she get's the rifle~ you'll see it in this chapter~ no flames or any kind of Criticisms's please, if you do not like? find another story, I do not own DmC Devil May Cry or the characters, BUT I do own Nadia and any OC's you see through out this story. the idea's mostly came from me and my good best friend MsWolfGirl, we both are doing a DmC4 story together so check it out, it's called "The Chosen and Dearly Loved" she already has two chapters out of it so read it if you want more DmC story~ Enjoy~

...

Finding Home

Chapter 2: Jealousy?

...

Since I met Vergil, and getting to know my big sister Kat. Dante actually wants to train me! me of all people! I can't hurt a fly for pete sakes! but he just wave his hand saying I didn't need to know anything cause he'll be teaching me...he's a big meanie, yeah I'm acting like a 2 year old so what...I hate killing or anything to do with violence it just brings back those horrible memories when the land lady kept trying to kill me in my sleep or when I'm awake, I guess Kat saw me flinch she put her hand on my arm gently with worry shining in her eye's.

"Nadia, are you okay?"

I smiled at her using my fake smile which I hate doing to her...she's my big sister I should tell her what happened when she left, but if I tell her she'll think it's her fault so I'll just keep my mouth shut for now "I'm fine, just imagining the torture Dante well put me through. I'm so going to hate going back to that hell hole called Limbo."

She chuckled pat my shoulder and squeeze it gently comforting me "Don't worry, Knowing Dante for a little bet, I think he'll go easy the first time then he'll get hard on you...just do you're best and we can go ahead and take down that bastard for good."

I nodded, Kat informed me that bastard named Mundus killed Dante's and Vergil's mom, and took there father Sparda locked up as punishment for loving a angel...I thought it was wrong of him to do that, I think anyone can fall in love no matter the gender, race, demon, or angel! doesn't love count to be special and people should cherish that feeling most of all then just toss it aside and stomp on it. I shook my head pushing all that aside while I fallow Dante and Kat to the mark where she sends us back to Limbo to train me...I'm going to hate this...but the twisted part? I kinda well probably enjoy this...damn hormones! Damn Dante and his sexiness!

I step on the spray circle Kat made with a spray bottle, same with Dante, but he was a little to close for my taste...but the other way...I kinda want to rub agents his hot bo- whoa! whoa! rewind! did I just thought something nasty?! ...I think I just died and went to hell...wait I am in hell right now, with Dante himself, curse my luck! I snapped out of it when we appeared in Limbo so I step back some fake coughing a little.

"So...what do I do first teacher Dante? I don't have a weapon for starters."

"I got this from a dead soldier guy so catch!"

I caught it in my arms looking at the rifle then at him then back at the rifle in my arms...wait, did he say he got this rifle from a dead soldier guy? I screamed dropping it to the ground wiping my hands on my tank top with a gross look on my face.

"Aaaahhhhh! Damn it Dante! I well not use a dead soldier guy's rifle! I get even more bad luck if I do!"

I watch as Dante rolls his eyes but he smiles that kinda freaks me out "You're right, the dead guy well come back to haunt you in you're dreams." he lift his hands to his side of his head shrugging with that evil smirk on his face

I look at him with a blank look "...You're just enjoying this aren't you?"

"Damn right, babe."

Okay what's with him in calling me babe?! that's it...I'm kicking his ass. With out letting Dante react I punched him in the face as hard as I could but boy it hurt when I did that, I rub my now sore knuckles seeing them red and bruised from the punch. Dante didn't fall on his ass though which sucks but he smiled rubbing his cheek.

"Damn...you sure give quite a punch babe...for a girl that is."

"Why are you trying to piss me off for?! and stop calling me babe! it's Nadia, Na-di-a." I poke at his chest hard when I said my name slowly

"Okay, okay! jeez...your pokes are more painful then you're punches. Just pick up the rifle and we'll start off with you're first lessen."

I gave up arguing with this guy, but I do want to be helpful to Dante, and Kat...Vergil?...screw Vergil! I just need Dante and my big sister Kat~ harsh but I don't care really, I just get this weird vibe from him is all. I went back to where I toss the rifle which was five feet away from where Dante stood waiting, I bend down about to grab it when a heard someone whistle...only one who was here with me was Dante. I stood up straight when I grab the rifle in hand turn around glaring at Dante.

"Did you just...whistled at me?"

"How can I not whistle with that nice shape ass in the air? seriously, nice ass." I was steaming mad! first it was my breast and now my ass?!

I point the rifle at him which was raise his eyebrow at me "What are you doing babe?"

I use my free hand pull back the thing so I can shoot "...First lesson...don't. ever, talk about my ass or anything about my body parts!" I shot the rifle not bothering to target first, Dante move his head to the left fast missing him...damn so close

"Come on! I just complement how you have a nice body...it's like I insulted you but I didn't!" I give him a annoyed look

"You shouldn't go around and telling girls they have a nice boobs or nice ass idiot! only perverts do that, oh wait...you are a pervert! now let me shoot you already!"

I kept shooting at him but he kept dodging the damn bullets until it ran out of bullets "damn it!" I look down at the rifle trying to some how look for bullets but I didn't get a chance when I felt two arms wrap around my shoulder and someone breathing near my ear which sent shiver down my spine.

"Run out of bullet's already? to bad...I was enjoying it when you were seething with anger to me...kinda turns me on really babe."

My mouth open wide in shock and horror, he actually is turned on when I'm seething with anger?!...this guy is fucked up. I jab my elbow into his chest hard making me let me go a little turn around and smack him with the rifles side hard making him fly to the side which surprised me. I blinked then look down at the rifle in my hands staring at it then back at Dante who was just standing up from far away.

My anger turned into guilt in seconds, I didn't mean to hurt him that bad! I quickly rush to his side.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I drop the rifle grab his arm to help him up "I didn't mean to...well actually I did, but! I didn't know you'll be hurt...okay I knew you were going to be hurt but...I'm sorry!" I wailed waving my hands in the air like some crazy person

"Okay, okay! Just stop freaking out, and calm down." he grab my arms gently and put them back at my side again

I took a deep breath and let it out softly, I actually felt better now...

"Do you feel better now?"

I nodded "Yeah, thanks sometimes I start to have a panic attack like that but worse at times and no one isn't around to calm me down..."

I look down blushing in embarrissment when Dante raise his eyebrow at me when I said that

"What do you mean by no one wasn't around to calm you down from these panic attacks?" He let go of my arms so I step back one looking anywhere but him

"I...don't want to talk about it Dante, there's some thing's you don't want to know... Let's go back to teaching me okay? I want to be useful to you guys."

I grab the rifle from the ground "Here, these are the bullets for the rifle." I grab the bullet's from Dante, and put more bullet's in the rifle then push back the thing again so I can shoot

"All right, I'm ready and loaded...can I shoot at the demon's now?"

He chuckled "Sure, why not? let's go find those bastards first though."

I nodded, fallow Dante looking for some demon's to kill.

...

I was exhausted! I just killed over 34 demon's so far but I got scratch up pretty badly but I'm still standing and kickin' ass, but Dante stop me before I could kill more demon's we had to go back to Kat and Vergil...I'm happy about seeing my big sis Kat, but Vergil? nah, not to much he's all nicey nice to Kat. So here I was walking back beside Dante to the secret place of 'The Order' Kat saw me all scratch up and bruise she lectured Dante to being to hard on me, I told her I was just shooting demon's Dante didn't do this to me. She sighed drag my butt to a chair and started to take care of my scratch's and bruises. I watch as Dante walk over to Vergil while taking off his coat, damn he looks even more hotter with out his coat...he's doing that on purpose to get me to look at his hot bo- damn it! I need to stop thinking such things before I turn into a pervert like him!

"Nadia?"

"Hm? yes big sis?"

"What happen to you and the other kid's when I left the Orphanage? did the land lady treat you and the other kid's nicely?"

I put on my fake smile "Yep! do you remember that little boy name Jake?"

"Yeah, did he finally found parents that well take care of him and not abuse him?" she dab the cottonball that had rubbing alcahole on it on one of my scratches I had on my arm which stinged like hell but I ignored it the best I could

"Yep, but he was so attach to me he didn't want to leave but I talked to him about we well see each other some day. He even called me big sister."

I watch Kat smile gently while taking care of my scratches and bruises "Yeah, you do have way with little kid's sis. I know for a fact you well be a great mother some day."

I couldn't help be happy to hear my own big sister say that I would be a great mom, I was worried some day I would end up having kids of my own and I'm afraid I wouldn't be a good mom, I was about to open my mouth when Dante decided to interrupt me and Kat's chat.

"Her? a great mom? now that's what I want to see." I glared at Dante

"Shut-it Dante! I well be a great mom just you wait." he just laughed

It annoyed me to no end, I punch his arm making him rub his arm I punched hard.

"Damn girl, I think you're punches are getting painful since the last time you punched me."

"You better believe it! thanks to you're training I'll be able to kick you're butt." I stick my tounge at him, childish yes but I couldn't help but act like one around Dante

Kat, Dante, and me laugh not noticing the look Vergil gave me. After we done laughing Dante went back over to Vergil same with Kat after she finish taking care of me, so I fallowed right behind her. Vergil told us about the Silver Sack's Tower and stuff, and what's worse? I was right about those evil soft drinks! those demon's spiked it! take that people! who's the crazy one now~ I watch Dante spit out the soft drink on the floor making me chuckle softly but he heard me but I look away whistling innocently but I have a feeling he was smiling in turn made me smile to myself, that guy wont stop making me smiling! why does he do this to me? why does he have this effect on me? men are so confusing sometimes.

Vergil chuckled slightly "It's okay! It has no effects on us. Only humans." How nice to know that...that's evil! Dante toss the can in the trash "It's lobotomy in a can."

"So, what's the plan?" Vergil put up a picture through the screen shopwing figures and some weird swirly thing

"That's the Hell Gate. A conduit from which Mundus draws his powers." wow Hell gate? that's bad to know "While he is connected to the Hell Gate, he is immortal. But if we get him away from the Hell Gate, our swords will do the rest."

"So how do we do that?"

"We get his attention. Mundus is petty, he's impulsive. If we hit him where it hurts, let his anger rule him, I believe we can draw him out."

I block Dante, and Vergil talking to think. I want to help Dante, but I'm just a human I can't do much, I can't jump really high or use some super cool move like Dante and Vergil can...maybe If I stay far and shoot while protection Dante? nah...the demon's well probably find me in seconds if I try that. I snapped out of it when Dante and Kat started to leave but I rush to them before they left, Kat didn't want me to come I just got healed up from the training but I argued with her until she cracked, yay me~ I smiling to myself hands behind my back humming to myself beside Kat while Dante walk behind us. He just had to smack that soft drink out of that guy's hand and got the attention from that camera...nice one Dante, I would do the same thing but now Dante was stuck in- wait a minute! what the hell?!

...

Angel: Oh~~ it seem's poor Nadia is falling head over heels for Dante~ but well she figure it out before it's to late? and well Dante ever stop calling her babe?...probably never xD but you never know~ so what do you people think? but if you have nothing nice to say? don't say anything at all please. I just enjoy working on DmC stories~~~ 3 The cover image is Nadia so you know. Ciao~


	4. Chapter Three

Angel: Here's chapter 3~ Something bad happens to Nadia in this chapter...I hate doing that to my OC's but shit happens and it's not all rainbow's and sunshine so I made something horrible happen to poor Nadia so I hope no one kills me for this xD Anyways, I do not own anything, but I do own Nadia or any other OC's you see through out this story. No flames or any kind of Criticism's please, I may not be perfect but I do my very best. Oh and if you have time...I did a poll for DmC so please vote~ Enjoy!

...

Finding Home

Chapter Three: Bad Day

I was so screwed...why? I was stuck in Limbo...it's not fun but why in the world did I get sent into Limbo with Dante?! I huffed brought out the rifle Dante gave me but Kat got it updated so I don't need to reload it all the time but she told me it well get jammed sometimes, so she told me to be careful with using it.

"Shit. Kat, they've dragged me and your sister in Limbo."

"What?! how?"I watch Kat jog ahead so we fallowed after her it's kinda weird seeing Kat from Limbo and hearn Dante's way most of the timeing her sounds weird and odd but it's not so bad...okay it's bad, it's going to be a pain in the ass cause I'll be i

"The Camera spotted you. They must have been looking out for you." I lean the rifle agents my shoulder

"Okay I can understand Dante pissed off whoever is doing this...but what about me? why did they send me into Limbo with Dante? I didn't piss anyone off...actually I did push a guy into a swimming pool on the top diving board but he didn't want to jump! so I helped him and gave him a little push." the looks Kat and Dante gave me found out I'm a little crazy sometimes...who isn't these days? demon's trying to kill people or controlle us humans or something

"Damn...I think I like you even more babe." I gave Dante a blank look

"What do I have to do to make you stop calling me babe."

I think I should of shut up about that cause his lips formed into a smirk "I think I know one way to change my mind." he put his arm around my shoulders winking at me

I didn't get it for a minute until I did my face turn bright red, I shove him away from him "H-how dare you! you can't just ask me to have sex with you so you can stop calling babe! the nerve of you! why don't you just go jump off a bridge!"

Dante raise his hands in defeat "Okay, okay...I just wanted to ask, it didn't hurt to ask...but seriously, when you want to do that...call me."

I was so angry with Dante, I can't believe he just said that! I can see Kat frowning at Dante she was upset with him as well it seems.

"Dante, please don't say things like that to my sister..." she shook her head "You'll just have to take it out."

"I know. And here comes trouble."

When he said that I see demon's popping out, great I step back readying my rifle so if a demo she wasn't safe here, leaving me alone with this jerk but I'll just tough it out for now then I can complain to Kat an tries to do anything like sneaking behind Dante I'll shoot it's brains out. Kat quickly left to hide after she finds out she's not safe after we get out of Limbo. Dante used a whip thingy making it grab onto a demon pulling it to him so he can slice and dice it until it disappeared into nothing. One of the demon's got it's arm sword/blade ready to strike Dante from behind while he hacked away on one demon so I quickly acted shot it right through the head but of course it didn't die right away.

I quickly shot it again but it used it's blade arm to deflect the bullet and charging at me! I cursed under my breath pulled the trigger quickly but to my horror my rifled jammed! I started to freak out, trying to fix it while it walked to me like it knew I wasn't going to shoot it.

"Dante!...Shit! Dante, my rifle jammed!"

I heard Dante curse, I had to do something or think of something cause the demon started to charge at me! I gasp, hearing Dante call me name. I saw him running to the demon that was charging at me with it's blade arm in the air ready to swing it down at me, but I did something that I still can't believe I just did that. I screamed and swing my rifle gun at the demon with my eye's closed tightly I felt my rifle gun hit something, I kept my eye's closed until I felt a hand touch my shoulder but I started to swing around my rifle gun forgetting it might of been Dante. I felt the rifle gun out of my hands so I snap my eye's open to see Dante holding my rifle gun in his hand staring at me with a raise eyebrow, I breath out deeply from freaking out...I was almost demon chow for a minute there! can you blame me?

"Are you okay Nadia? that sure was pretty cool what you did to the demon...I think the demon's should be afraid of you and this rifle gun in you're hands, I should know you smacked me with it after all."

I blush in embarrassment when Dante said that, I actually smack that demon with my rifle gun? "...Sorry, I guess when it jammed I started to panic and I didn't know what else to do and-" I kept talking until I remembered something...he called me by my name, two times! "Wait a minute! did you just...call me by my name? two times?" truthfully I like it when he calls me by my name it kinda sent shivers down my spine

He shrugged and smiled "I just felt like calling you by your name...let's go on ahead."

I nodded, Dante hand me my rifle gun back so I can see if it's still jammed or not and funny thing was...it wasn't jammed anymore, can you believe that? may be when I smacked the demon with it? I felt so hard core I could take down a demon with a chainsaw...but there's no demon with a chainsaw for a arm. I sweat-drop when me and Dante stop to see two demon's pop out from the ground with chainsaw for there right arms, I spoke to soon. Dante quickly went after one of them while I get the other one, I shoot at it two times but it just bounces off! damn, it doesn't effect these demon's...well, I'm screwed.

Then I remembered I might be able to smack it silly! Rifle gun attack! I smack the chainsaw demon with my rifle gun across it's head it kinda worked but it was pissed off, swing it's chain saw arm at me I jump backwards, it did got piece of my top cut and also my skin too boy did it sting! and whats worse it got the same spot as one of my scratches I got from training so now it made it a deeper cut and it's bleeding, my blood was rolling down my arm. I curse kept dodging the chainsaw demon, I was getting tired and more weak from losing so much blood. I knew the demon knew I was getting slow on my feet, smart bastards.

"Crap...I got to think of something..."

I dodge to the side but I wasn't fast enough, I screamed in agony when the chainsaw blade got my side I was flown to the side making my body hitting the ground two times then my body stop when I was laying on my stomach, whimpering in pain while holding the deep wound it gave me it almost could of sliced me open which it didn't, thank god for that. I heard Dante running near me probably already killed the chain saw bastards, I heard him skid at my side seeing his shoes in my site.

"Nadia! shit...it really got you good..."

I could see his face when he bend down with a worry frown on his perfect lips, I didn't care what I thought...I think losing allot of blood made me lose my mind. I couldn't help but smile weakly.

"Did...I do okay?" I hissed when I moved my body, I shouldn't move yet but I wanted to show Dante I was strong...like him mostly

"Hey! don't move...I have to find a way out of Limbo fast, Kat well yell at me for letting you get hurt. Sorry but this well hurt." I was going to ask him what he was going to do until I whimper in pain when he was helping me sit up "Alright, can you be able to hold on to me until I find a way out of Limbo?"

I was catching my breath from the pain, I nodded "I-I'll do my best to hang on...please hurry, I think I lost to much of my blood already, I feel woozy..." I weakly got on Dante's back trying to ignore the pain at my side wrapping my arms around Dante's neck leaning my forehead agents his shoulder trying to make the wooziness go away but it wouldn't

"Just don't fall asleep 'kay? I'll get you out of here even if it'll kill me..."

When he said that, I felt scared to lose him I didn't want him to die for me... Dante ran ahead doing his best not to cause more pain but he stop when there was a crack in the ground like that one time. He sat me down making sure my back was leaning agents the wall so he was eye level with my dazed eyes.

"I'm going to go pass this crack in the ground to make sure if demon's appear I'll take care of them so don't move." the last part sounded like he was trying to cheer me up, it did work though...I couldn't help but smile making him smile as well "Good, you can still smile...take you're rifle gun back." I almost forgot about my rifle gun...I reach my shacky hands to the rifle gun in Dante's waiting hands when I grab it in my hands he ruffled my short brown hair gently with a smile I guess he never really show "I'll be back after I kick some demon asses."

I watch him jump and used some kind of power to boost himself across the crack in the ground then I watch as those same demon's came out and a new demon appeared it was a flying one with a small shield. I watch as Dante kicks all they're asses from where I was, I did shoot from a far but not much cause my vision was going in and out on me which scared me...I have to fight it! I'll force myself to stay awake long enough to get out of Limbo and see my big sister again. I snapped out of it to see Dante jump across the crack in the ground and walk over to me, I had a harder time to move but I force my body to listen to me I have to do this I wont be weak anymore. Dante jump over the crack in the ground again went on ahead until we both saw Kat, she was horrified when she saw me on Dante's back.

"Oh my god! Nadia! w-what happen to you?!" she couldn't touch me since I was still in Limbo

"...I'm sorry Kat, but I promise I well bring Nadia back to you after we find the way out."

"I know you well..." I didn't really pay attention but trying to stay focus in staying away and keeping my eye's open

"It's the walls! Get out of here!"

That's what I heard when Dante quickly rush forward while he put his hands under my legs and he started to jump across crack grounds that just appear or push away from him, but he did it. I have faith in him even though he's a perverted jerk. When we made it of course more demon's show up specially new ones!

...Skip...

Dante kept me on his back the whole time he took care of the demon's, I was surprise he did that but happy to hear Kat found a way out of Limbo but he has to jump across crack grounds again and pull him across them until we crash through the church glass window thing landing on the ground like it was nothing to him then saying something funny even at a time like this I couldn't help but smiled softly when he said it.

"It just seemed to drag on forever... Church."

Dante and Kat hurry back to the secret place of 'The Order' before they go on ahead to take care of the other thing to piss off the Mundus guy...shit! that means I'm stuck with stick in the mud Vergil...curses! Dante lay me down on a random white sheet bed that now has my blood on it...wonderful. Kat took care of wrapping my side after cleaning it with more of that evil rubbing alcahol, it stings like a bitch. I wish I could go with Dante and Kat...but I know I'll just be in his way with this wound.

I sighed after the tenth time...why was I sighing? to annoy the hell out of Vergil, that's why~ and it worked too, I couldn't help but laugh when he yelled at me to shut up, man this guy is just to easy to annoy~

"Can you please stop trying to get on my nerves already? I have no time to deal with you." I rolled my eye's at what he said while he type something into that big computer thing

"Nope, why do you have to act like a jerk to me? what did I do anyways?"

I was carious why he hates me so, but what he said kinda surprise me. He stop what he was doing to turn around to walk over to me with a look that could kill.

"I don't know what Dante see's in you, but I wont let you get to him...your just a human you well always be a weak human."

I frowned "I do not know what your talking about Vergil, but yes I am a weak human but Dante doesn't seem to think that...he cares unlike you, a heartless bastard."

I can tell I pissed him off when I said that, he grab my chin roughly making me flinch. He lean closer to my face so are nose almost touching.

"Don't try to piss me off girl, you may be Kat's younger sister...but I don't care what happens to you, but the other way I could lock you away forever like a animal."

"Go fuck youself!" I said to him glaring at him, I'm starting to think that bad vibe I got from him was true I have to warn Dante...but how? I have a feeling Dante well believe Vergil his twin brother over some human girl like me

"Hm, your very brave to talk to me like that. I can see now why Dante likes you, you have a fire in you that he likes..."

I was about to tell him to screw off when I was beyond shock when he just...kissed me! yes Vergil, Dante's twin brother kissed me! I tried to push him away from me but he had a strong grip. He let go of me, with a smug look on his face and walked away right when Dante and Kat walk in to see me just standing around looking dazed.

"Hey...earth to Nadia!...damn what happen to make her go into this state?"

"Don't worry Dante, I just informed Nadia here what you have to do next." I snapped out of my daze when Vergil said that, I glared at him while he fake smiled at me

I swear first I have this feelings to Dante, and now Vergil now likes to torture me by kissing me! Kat, Dante, and Vergil left going to the next thing to do. I need to find mouth wash so I can get the kissing taste of him out of my mouth, while I was doing that I was so pissed! who wouldn't, if some jerk like Vergil steals you're first kiss? I was saving that special kiss for someone...okay, I was saving it for Dante so sue me! I hope when Kat get's back with the kiss stealing jerk she can change my bandages I can get the hell away from Vergil for a while...that bastard is so going to get his ass kicked for stealing my first kiss, that's for sure. I spit out the mouthwash in the sink in the bathroom wiping my mouth...damn I can still taste it...

...

Angel:...Yeah...don't hate me! -hides under the bed- please review if you want to help out with idea's and such. And I like to think the reviewer's that reviewed, and the people who faved this story, fallowed it or fallowed me or faved me whichever I'm very thankful for that. Ciao~


	5. Chapter Four

Angel: Howdy! here's chapter four~ it's more emotional though just to warn ya, if you don't like then just turn back around and find another story to read, I do not own anything but I do own Nadia and any other OC's you seen through out this story. No flames or any kind of Criticism's are aloud please, I have no time for those. So please enjoy this chapter and I like to thank all the reviewer's follower's and the people who faved this story...you all make me keep working on this story, so thank you guys/girls~ your the best, and hope you all had a wonderful Valentines day, so please enjoy~

...

Finding Home

Chapter Four: Traumatize

...

I was so stress out when flashback of what Vergil did stealing my kiss over and over again, I actually got so fed up with it in my head I screamed out my frustration getting people to look at me weirdly until Kat walk in so I quickly hugged her begging her I wanted to do something before I go insane! She just laughed smiling telling me there wasn't much I could do around here until Dante get's back from taking care of Bob...I hate that guy! specially when he says he's just doing god's job? I hope Dante kicks his sorry ass. But the worse happened, the soldier people came crashing in and killing all the people who helped us, Vergil went off to do something while I stayed with Kat when we were cornered and trapped in a weird looking big room with stuff I don't even know. I can tell Kat was scared same with me, I heard one of those solider guys talk about kill on site.

It was even more weird when I wasn't sent into Limbo with Dante this time, cause he showed up kinda like Kat was when I saw her when I was in Limbo with Dante, so odd. Dante rush to me and Kat after Kat heard him call our names to us, then he ask for his brother Vergil was at...who cares where he is? let's just leave the jerkface and go, but nooo Dante wanted to find his evil twin. So we tried to sneak by the soldier's to the server room where the Octagon was, he probably was trying to destroy the plans he came up with all this time...good idea but he's still a jerkface if you ask me.

We finally got to the server room where there was this huge demon thing trying to get Vergil...in my head I'm actually rooting for the demon, sorry but he's nothing but a kiss stealer! even though he kiss good but I did not enjoy it one bit!

"Dante... Vergil's trapped in Limbo. He's in trouble!"

"Can't we just turn around to forget we even saw him..." I mumbled under my breath but Kat caught it since she was closer to me giving me the look that she was upset with me, I shrugged "I wont lie, but I don't really like Vergil sis..."

She sighed probably is annoyed with me bad mouthing Vergil, I didn't care she doesn't know what he did but she'll find out sooner or later, but I guess she's as stubborn as I am, I guess it runs in our family. Dante killed the demon, so we walk over behind Dante and Vergil was surprised to see me and Kat alive...the bastard was hoping we got killed?!

"Is there a way out of here?" Dante stopped Vergil from talking he must be in a hurry to get out of Limbo

"Yes. There's an emergency gate. I'll take you there."

"Then, let's go." Dante was about to turn around to leave but Vergil stopped him

"No, not yet."

Dante didn't look to happy "What?"

"There are terabytes of sensitive data here. We cannot let them get their hands on it."

I was so annoyed how Vergil is acting, why can't he just took care of it when he had the chance?! so Dante and him can protect us from the soldiers, I know I can probably kick there butts but I don't have my rifle gun which sucks, I didn't get enough time to grab it cause Kat grab my arm and drag me away before the soldiers saw us.

"What does it matter?"

"They'd know everything about our plans. If they get their hands on that data, everything that I worked for will be for nothing!" wow he's really means it...I kinda feel bad for him but most of me doesn't, Vergil looks over at me and Kat asking us to arm the self-destruct since he can't do that through Limbo

Kat can do it but I can't, I'm not good at that but I do watch Kat do that while Dante take care of the demon's that keep coming. Finally Kat got it set up when those soldiers are almost through the door.

"Let's go, Dante." when Vergil said that I look at him like he was crazy, he wants to leave me and Kat! that jerk!

"Wait." Dante stopped Vergil, I sighed glad Dante cares about mine and Kat's well being

"What?" it's like Vergil doesn't even understand me and Kat might end up killed! the nerve of this guy

"What about Kat and Nadia?"

"There's no way out for me and Nadia in the real world." well that sucks

"Sis, there's gotta be a way out! those soldiers well kill us with out not hesitation!"

"...I know Nadia, you went through Limbo before with Dante, you can escape them if you can."

I was not happy, Kat my big sister just told me I should leave her to die? oh hell no! "No! I wont leave you big sis, we're sisters we stick together no matter what...I don't want to lose you."

"No. We can't help them. Let's go."

"We can't just leave them!"

I fallowed Kat a bit away from Dante and Vergil while they talk about it, I grab her hand tightly "I'm not leaving you, I finally found you after so many days, months, and years...we well be okay as long as we are together...right?"

I look into Kat's eye's which shine with tears that want to come out, she was just as scared as I am and I'm the youngest...Dante yelled at Vergil got me back out of my thoughts when Dante walk over to us.

"Okay listen to me. We don't have much time. Get down on your knees. Put your hands up. Do NOT fight back...specially you Nadia, don't yo udare fight back." we listened to him went on our knees hands up I can hear the soldiers almost done getting the door down

"I'm scared. What well they do to us?"

"All you need to do is hold on for as long as you can. I will come back for the both of you."

Right when I heard the door got blasted I actually felt scared, when Kat said don't shoot I knew they were going to shoot us. I did the stupids thing ever, I push Kat before she got shot so I got shot instead of her but she still got kicked and badly hurt, I gasp in pain laying on the floor while they take Kat first then they well come get back. I look up at Dante who was giving me a worried look put his hands on the ground.

"W-why did you do that?!"

I smiled softly "Because...Kat's my only family, I don't want to lose her... I'm sorry Dante, I guess a human like me are weak and fragile creatures compare to you and Vergil..." I close my eyes tightly in pain, letting a small whimper come out of my mouth "...I'm sorry..."

My eye site turn fuzzy and blurry then darkness took my vision but not before I heard Dante yell my name and I knew one of the soldiers grab my ankles and started to drag me away, I did felt Dante's hand on mine I wanted to grab his hand begging him to save me but I knew that can't happen.

...

Kat was dragged to that bastard Mundus, I was left by myself in a close small room I felt scared I haven't been into close small room since I was seven years old when the land lady got angry with me for back talking to her. I was sitting down back agents the far back, I hug my knees to my chest tightly while my knees hide my face I want out of here, I hate it. Dante...please save my big sister Kat instead of me, I'm nothing I'm worthless just like the land lady told me. I only bring pain and sorrow to others I don't deserve to be saved by him he's a great guy even though he's a pervert but I love that idiot but I know my feelings will be rejected. It doesn't matter anymore, my name meaning is stupid...'hope'? yeah right I gave up hope long ago.

I heard the door open so I lift my head up to see Mundus himself who had a tick off look on his face.

"Get up, girl..." I slowly stood up trying not to reopen my wounds Mundus people bandage for me, when I got close to him though he roughly grab bellow my elbow and started to drag me out of the room to see my big sister.

I walk over to Kat who grab my hand with a small squeeze showing her I was fine, but truthfully my mind isn't fine I think being hold up in that small closed up room got to me my mouth wouldn't open to say anything to Kat, I think I was in shock from all that. The Soldier's took me and Kat to the pier/harbor or something close by, I saw a jeep looking car pulled up with Vergil driving and Dante in the passenger seat with a lady between them. I felt happy to see Vergil with Dante, but I still hate his guts though for stealing my first kiss. Vergil stood up with a sniper gun...I want one like that if I survive all this. The soldiers pushed Kat making her fall to the ground hard, I was pissed off I rush to Kat's side helping her up gently cause of her arm. The we walked slowly to Vergil and Dante, when we pass the lady she look scared holding her stomach...she must be carrying Mundus's child cause the way she was holding her stomach protectively.

We were half way to Dante and Vergil when Vergil just had to shoot and kill the lady, I may be Mundus bitch but she was carrying a baby! I push Kat to the ground covering her with my body to protect her from the bullet's that started to fly through the air at each other. I felt someone grab my arm I was about to punch the person when I saw Dante was the one grab my arm same with Kat's arm but the not injured arm, he drag us all the way to the jeep and yelling at Vergil for shooting the lady. Dante first put Kat in the passenger seat and helped me in the back seat, when that happen the place started to turn into Limbo.

"Get them out of here! Go!"

Vergil took off, I was just sitting in the back seat like it didn't matter if we all died...I know I'm thinking like crazy suicidal person, but that room that small closed in room made me think it, it was like the first time I came out of that small room when I was seven... Vergil told me and Kat to hold on, she did but I didn't need to I just put my hands on my lap looking forward blinking like normal not even bothering to say anything, I think I really am going insane I just felt like I should laugh but I resisted that for now.

...

We finally got away safely, Kat started up with the plan to get Mundus away from the Hell Gate, me? I was sitting on the ground away humming softly to myself while I run my index finger on the ground, ignoring the plan. I didn't realize Kat, Vergil, and Dante stop talking about the plan and was watching me.

"Nadia?...Sis!" I felt a hand just barely touch my bare shoulder I didn't know why I freaked out

I screamed backed away begging them not to send me back into the small room, I crawled to the corner of the room rocking my body back and forward mumbling to myself.

"Don't put me back there...I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I kept repeating over and over before someone shook my shoulder hard but not hard to hurt me making me gasp looking up into light blue eye's

"Nadia, snap out of it! Your safe now..."

I slowly shook my head slowly "No...I'm never safe, she'll just put me away in the small room again...then I'll be all alone, no one well save me...even my big sister left me all alone..." I didn't know why but I started to crack up laughing like I was crazy but with tears cascading down my face

Dante, Kat, and even Vergil was giving worried and shock looks on there faces. Kat slowly walk over beside Dante "Sis...what really happen to you back at the Orphanage when I lift?"

I look into her eye's with a dead look after I got done laughing but the tears still rolling down my cheeks "I wanted to protect the little kids, so I defend them and she would get angry with me so she would send me into the small room...everyday I sit in there...begging you to save me, but I knew you wouldn't you left me and the kids alone. But that's okay big sis, I don't hate you it's her fault I think I went crazy that day...and I think hoping wont get me know where anymore..."

I crawled backwards hugging my knees to my chest tightly to try to stop my crazy thoughts, hiding my face behind my knees, hearing Vergil tell Dante they had to start the plan now. Dante argued until Kat told him she'll watch over me until they finish Mundus off, I heard them leave leaving me and my sister alone.

"...Nadia, I now know I shouldn't have left you back then. I wish I could go back and stop that from happening...it's all my fau-." before she could say the last word I quickly hugged her crying

"It's not you're fault! I told you to leave...it's mine. I'm so happy you met Vergil even though he's a dick." the last part I wanted her to laugh and it worked I smiled while hugging my big sister, I push Kat back arms length "Just don't think it's your fault 'kay? it happened for a reason...you would never met Vergil, never met Dante or anything! I think it's fate all of us met each other...I think someone from up there likes us."

Both me and Kat look up even though the ceiling was stopping us from staring into the sky. After that I helped Kat outside to where Dante and Vergil was supposed to meet us after they kill that bastard, what happen afterwards I wasn't even shocked about it...Vergil really is a dick.

...

Angel: Wow...Nadia went all crazy for a minute there, what well happen next? you'll just have to keep reading my friends, and I did draw Nadia when she was 7-8 when she was in the small close in room on DaviantArt . com (spaced it) my name is Springflowergirl90. hope you all have a good day and thank you all for the wonderful reviews~ I well start the next chapter after I do the new Chapter of Take Me Away first then I'll do this next chapter. Ciao~


	6. Chapter Five

Angel: Howdy~ this is chapter 5 it's about when Dante and Vergil duke it out with each other (which I wont really show cause I can't do fighting scenes worth shit) and right after that is going to be my plot of before Dante get's his shop and ect. it might show some parts of the DmC 1, 2, 3 or 4 depends if I feel like it, Now no flames, or any kind of Criticism's are allowed, if you have nothing nice to say...don't say it at all. Now I do have two new OC's that well pop up in this chapter and they belong to me, same with Nadia, and her Bar named 'My Hope' I couldn't think of anything and thought of her name Nadia which means Hope, crappy yes but that's all I could think xD sorry, but please enjoy~

...

Finding Home

Chapter Five: Frustrating Thoughts

...

Me and Kat step back, watching as Dante and Vergil began attacking each other, I hope Dante really kicks his ass 'cause he deserves it for thinking of ruling us humans just because we are weak creatures compared to the Nephilim. Humans are strong in their own way, why can't Vergil see that? Maybe he's just as blind as Mundus is. Dante was actually kicking Vergil's ass especially when he stabs his sword right through Vergil's chest making him fall to his back in pain. Kat walked over and dropped to her knees.

"Dante... Dante, don't kill him. Please. I am begging you. Please stop. For me."

I really wanted to say that but who cares if Dante kills Vergil? I hate the thought of killing Vergil mostly but he doesn't really care for us humans very much. Dante pulls his sword out from Vergil's chest and stood up, reaching his hand out for Vergil to grab to help him up. I walked over to help Kat on her feet.

"The world is under my protection now."

"You've chosen the wrong side. You're not human, Dante, and you never will be." I wanted to punch Vergil for that comment. Dante can try to be human if he wants to. It's no crime to want to be human. Vergil looked at Kat for a bit and walked over to his katana which was called Yamato if I remember right, and he sliced open a rift. He turned around "I loved you, brother..." then he just disappeared just like that.

I did feel a bit guilty when he told Dante he loved him as his brother of course...that would be really awkward, I saw Dante talking to Kat about how he doesn't know who he was anymore. I did kinda felt jealous when it was Kat who was comforting him instead of me, but he didn't ask me...I guess they are closer than I thought... I sighed softly, why can't Dante and I be close like that? I guess it's just a girl's foolish dream of falling in love.

"Sis…? Nadia!" I snap out of it as I heard Kat calling my name.

"Y-yes Kat?"

She frowned "Are you okay?"

I gave her a fake smile "I'm fine, I just need to rest from what happened and all."

Dante nodded "Yeah, we should start by cleaning up this city first."

I huffed "That will take forever Dante!"

"Well then, put your back into it. It'll give you some muscles in those skinny arms of yours." Dante just grab my arms showing my skinny arms, I couldn't help it I don't eat much I'm used to not eating much.

"I'm so sorry I'm too damn skinny Dante, but I'm just not a big eater okay? So just drop it." I made Dante let my arms go and I walked a bit from Dante and Kat

I listen to what their plans are on how to clean up the city. We'll probably end up going our own way after Limbo City gets cleaned up. I know I want to stay by Kat's side that's for sure. I looked for her for so long after she got adopted. Please, whoever is watching and listening to my prayer. I hope we don't have to go our own way...I want to get to know Dante more, and hang around my big sister too. But I guess my prayer wasn't answered because right after we finish cleaning up the mess in Limbo City, Kat went on her own to help get more people to live in Limbo City and other things while Dante got himself a shop so that when a demon attacks, someone will call him to help. For me? I just felt sad really, but I did help Kat sometimes. I even own my own bar which was named "My Hope".

...

Three Years later

I was cleaning out some of the glasses when someone asked for a drink. I started to fill up the small glass for the guy and I put it on the counter in front of him. I sighed softly sliding another drink down the counter this time. It's been so long since that day...if I remember right it has been three years. Since then I've gotten slightly taller. I used to be 5'2 now I'm 5'4, I really enjoy taking care of my bar but sometimes it's hard 'cause the guys that come here start fights and I have to keep kicking their butts out all the time. I don't mind but it's annoying so I just ignore it all and let my security guys take care of them. Today wasn't my day, another fight started out and my waitress Caroline was pushed to the floor, spilling all the beer from the small circle tray she had them on. I look at the security guy standing at the exit door to the back and nod.

Hank, the security guy that has been a part of my bar since I opened it, walked up to the two idiots and grabbed the back of their shirts, lifting them up without breaking a sweat, then he walked to the exit door he was standing guard at earlier, opened it and tossed the two idiots to the wet ground telling them to go home before he calls the police on them. He closed the exit door, nodding to me with a smile I also nodded back thanking him with a smile. Oh yeah, Hank? He's not really human. He's just in disguise so he can be among the humans. I found out when he told me he couldn't stand to lie to me since I was a really nice person to hire him without any papers and such. I went back to handing the people beer and other drinks when Caroline walk over to me with a sorry look.

"S-sorry boss, the two guys push me so hard I fell down and broke the glasses..." poor girl, she was only 17 and trying so hard to earn enough money to pay her rent.

"Hey, it's okay Carol. It's not your fault they're idiots, now how have you been doing? Has the little one been doing okay?"

Caroline got raped by some demon while she was going to high school when it happened, I've been helping her out when I found out. She is only three weeks pregnant, she even asked me to be the Aunt of the baby, which I was happy to accept.

"Are you sure boss? I can go clean the mess up-"

"No! Let someone else clean it up and please call me by my name, silly! We are friends after all. Now, next thing...what names did you come up with missy?"

Caroline was an average height for a female, she has shoulder length blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail with soft caring brown orbs. Caroline sighed "Okay, and thanks Nadia. And so far I can't pick a name for the baby yet...I was thinking of Aurora if it's a girl and if it's a boy I want to name him Ryan after my father."

"Wow, cute names and I bet your father would be happy if you name your baby boy after him." Caroline lost her father in an accident when she was eleven years old, she was very close to her father.

Caroline smiled sadly "Yeah...I should go back to work Nadia, thanks again."

I nodded smiling. I went back to cleaning the glasses again until someone ask for beer or the other drinks. It went like this for the whole day when everyone left to go home or got kicked out by Hank. Hank was kind enough to walk Caroline to her apartment. I think Hank has a thing for Caroline. I think it's cute and I think he should just ask her out but when I asked him that one time he didn't want to scare her away when he tells her he's a demon but I told him she won't be scared, so he's going to tell her when he takes her to her apartment so I wished him luck. I started to put the chair's up on the tables, I heard the front door of my bar open.

"The Bars closed!" I didn't look at who walked in but when I heard a chuckle and his voice

"Damn, I was just coming to visit and you want to kick me out? That's just harsh even for you, babe."

I spin around to face Dante himself but his black hair was now white/silver fully from the last time I saw him in Limbo City, he still had the cocky smile and he still calls me 'babe'. It's annoying but I did miss it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Dante. So to what do I owe the pleasure of this lovely visit?" I just finished putting up the last chair on the last table and started walking over to him "Let's talk in my small room I have upstairs here." I took Dante up in my small room I had built in.

Dante whistles when he steps into my room, clean, ect. "Nice room, but to answer your questions, Kat told me I can find you here...you do have a good bar." I watch him poke my bobblehead of a dog I had put on my small book shelf.

"Quit it!" I slap his hand away from my bobblehead dog. What's with him and touching my things?!

"Sorry, sorry...I can see your doing an okay job living life and stuff."

I sighed and walked over to my twin bed to take my boots off "Yeah, what about you Dante? Did you get any calls of demon's causing trouble?"

"Nope." he just sat down at my desk chair lazily "I'm still thinking of a name for my shop though, but other than that...I'm bored to tears, so I went to find you and see what you are up too tonight." he put his arms behind his head and lean back in my chair

I raised my eyebrow when he said that "Seriously? Are you asking me out or something? 'Cause if you are you're stupid cause I have to lock my bar down for the night and sleep so I can get up early to open my bar."

"Aw, come on babe! I'll make this the best night you ever had."

I was thinking over it, my best night ever? Yeah right he just wants to pass time and use me like his slutty angels back in Limbo City, I still can't understand why angels are slutty now, shouldn't they be all pure and innocent? That's screwed up big time. I sighed giving up 'cause Dante is going to keep bugging me until I accept.

"Fine, but I swear if you try to touch me or do anything...I'll smack you so hard that white hair will come off, got it?"

He pulled up his hands in defense "Okay, okay. I can take you to the small restaurant near here that sells my strawberry milkshake and pizza I believe."

I put my normal shoes on then grab my jacket and followed Dante to the small restaurant nearby, him and his pizza and strawberry milkshake...but I do like the strawberry milkshake, it's really good. When we got there we found a two seater table, a lady walk over giving Dante a flirty smile and winking at him, I rolled my eyes. Dante ordered his pizza and one milkshake...wait a minute he only got one milkshake? When the waitress walk away I decided to ask Dante why he only got one milkshake.

"Okay, why did you only say one milkshake? I wanted one too you know." I frown, very annoyed with him

He chuckled lean back in his seat "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing babe."

I look at him with a blank look "Why are you STILL calling me babe?! and don't you dare say I have to sleep with you to make you call me by my name, you used to call me by my name back then but now you just keep calling me babe! It's very annoying."

"I don't know why you're so annoyed about it, I call you babe because you are a babe." he shrugs

I groan "You're hopeless! Please for love of all that is all holy...call me by my name, please!" I pleaded to him

He just laughed shaking his head showing he won't stop calling me 'babe'. I groan, laying my forehead on the table. After a while the same lady brought over a big circle tray of pizza and Dante's milkshake, the waitress winked at him but gave me the stink eye before she walked away, okay what's her problem? Bitch...

"Here." I snapped out of my thoughts to see Dante slide the strawberry milkshake with two straws in it? I look at him narrowed eyes

"Are you freaking kidding me?! You just wanted to share?...you know what, you drive me completely insane!" I stood up about to walk away and out of this place and away from him when he grabbed my wrist so I wouldn't leave, damn.

"Come on, I just wanted to share my strawberry milkshake with you. I promise I won't drink it at the same time as you...just don't leave okay?"

I huffed pulled my hand away from him and sat down at the table pulled the milkshake closer to me to take a sip from it and push it back over to Dante, I grab a piece of the pizza and took a bite. It was mostly silent, eating the pizza slices or drinking from the strawberry milkshake until Dante ask me something that caught me off guard.

"Why don't you come back with me to my shop? I could use some help. If you're interested that is."

I raise my eyebrow "You, want my help? Seriously?" he nodded with a serious look in his eyes, I thought about Caroline and Hank. Caroline needs me and Hank can't work anywhere else 'cause he enjoys protecting Caroline and me, I sighed knowing what I have to do "Sorry Dante, but I can't accept that. I have to take care of Caroline and Hank. Why not ask Kat? You and her are pretty much close right? Why not ask her instead of me? I'm way to busy working here to move away and leave behind a young teenager that is pregnant. For Hank, he can take care of himself but I don't want my Bar to get destroyed by idiots."

I know I was making excuses but I can't leave my Bar behind, and Caroline and Hank are like my family now (Kat too but she's always away) I can tell Dante was disappointed at me.

"...I understand, I guess Kat can help me. Here's my number just in case you need me to take care of any demons that cause trouble, alright? Kat would have my head if something happened to her little sister." and Dante is back to being a jerk

"I'm not little anymore Dante, I'm gotten older through the past of three years." I stick my tongue at him, childish yeah but who cares?

He chuckled "Yeah, yeah. You're still short to me babe...I should head on back to Limbo City and see if anyone left any message for me, I already paid the bill before we got here so don't worry about paying, see ya."

I watch Dante stood up and walk outside leaving me alone in the small restaurant standing up myself and walk back to my Bar and home, why didn't I accept him? Oh yeah, because I was just being stupid...maybe tomorrow I should call Dante and tell him I changed my mind? No! If I do that then he'll win, crap...why in the world did I fall for a guy like him? I'm really am fucked, aren't I? ...I should ask Caroline and Hank to watch over my Bar when I go visit Dante in Limbo City and...something, I don't know!

"Ahhhh! Damn you Dante!" That was the last thing I said before I lay down on my twin bed falling asleep

...

Angel: Hm it seems Dante really frustrates Nadia so much, but what well she do? well she change her mind and accept Dante to help him? you'll just have to keep reading my friends~ and thanks to all my reviewer's, fallowers, people who faved this story and faved me~ it just makes me so happy to keep going and not let anything or anyone stop me for doing what makes me and the people happy. Also a good friend of mine MsWolfGirl beta'ed this chapter (she well beta the rest of the chapter, she was really busy so I just did my best :3 anyway's, Ciao~


	7. Chapter Six

Angel: Howdy! here's chapter 6, I well draw Caroline and Hank but I don't know when though, if anyone wants to draw Hank and Caroline together ask me first cause they are my OC's, I do not own anything just my OC's you see through out this story. No flames or any kind of Criticism's. So please, enjoy~

...

Finding Home

Chapter Six: Nadia's Feelings

...

I was up putting down the chairs at all the table's when Caroline and Hank walked in greeting me, Caroline hugged me then went to my room to change into her uniform, I didn't want her to wear anything to tight or short so I got her a long skirt waitress uniform. Hank just had to take his trench coat off hanging it up next to the front door of my bar, I walk behind the counter where I give out the bear and other drinks the people wanted.

"So, what you going to do now boss?" Hank asked me when he put his arms on the counter lean forward a little

Hank was a average height guy (for a human) he has short kinda spiky brown hair, his eye's were gray like a storm was coming. He has muscle all right, reminds me of a wrestler, he doesn't let no one try to hurt me and Caroline...specially Caroline if you don't remember Hank has this huge crush on Caroline and she actually likes him too but is to shy to ask him.

"Nothing much, just do my job like every day Hank...and please call me by my name, we are all friends here."

He smiled showing his white teeth "Sure thing...Nadia."

"Now shouldn't you be watching over my bar? we have some costumer's to take care of."

Hank gave me a mocking salute then walking to his spot by the exit door to the back way watching over the people that walk in asking for beer, wine or other stuff I had. While I was serving one of my best costumer's that was really kind older couple, the bar's phone ringed so I excuse myself to answer it.

"Hello, Nadia speaking."

"Good, you did answer the phone."

I blinked "Sis?" it was rare for Kat my older sister to call at my job "What's up?"

"Not much, but I was wondering if your not busy later if I come by? I have somewhere I have to be soon."

"Sure! you do remember where the bar is, right sis?"

"Yeah, well I gotta go see you later." I put the phone down went back to giving the drinks to the people

...

Three Hour's Later

I look up at the clock in my bar while cleaning a glass, I wanted to go see Dante so badly but I was nervous to leave behind Caroline and Hank alone to deal with my bar, it's rude of me to do that to them but I didn't see watching eye's notice the hope in my eye's when I look at the clock.

"Nadia? yo...earth to Nadia!" I squeaked when Hank yelled in my ear who was laughing slightly "Sorry, but I tried to get your attention but you were so spaced out girl...you should go do what you want to do okay? I'll keep an eye on your bar and make sure some bastard's try anything."

I smiled brightly happy but my smile turn into a frown "Are you sure? what if something bad happens when I'm away? I can't just leave my bar and leave you and Carol alone to deal with the idiots."

"Listen, if anything happens I'll call you on your cell. Just don't think about it and go already, I'll inform Carol when she ask me."

I pouted when Hank just shooing me away, so I grab my jacket, scarf, and hat that covers my ears. I hope I get there when Dante's is still there, what happens if he already got a call or something? then I'll just leave a note for him to read when he get's back and he'll call me when he get's it. When I arrived I raise my knuckles to the door about to knock but stop hearing muffled voices behind the door and a ringing sound, must be someone calling, I lean my ear agents the door trying so hard to hear what they were saying but it wasn't easy, I can hear bets and pieces. I shook my head telling myself it was rude to eavesdrop on people so I raise my hand again to knock on the door when I heard a familiar voice, I was shocked, I knew for a fact she was closer to the door.

"Are you sure you wont tell Nadia? she deserves to know..." Tell me what? is what I wanted to say out loud but I kept my mouth seal shut in a straight line I could barely hear Dante but I still caught what he was saying

"Nah, she's to busy with her so called job back in Cresent City...she even told me to ask you to help me out last night at our date." I open my mouth wide open when he called are talking last night a 'date'! a date?! I was cursing every swear word in the book in my head

I rub my head which was now sore cause I accidently hit my forehead on the door, I gasp silently jumping to the side around the shop hearing the door open. I peek my head around the corner of Dante's Shop to see Kat looking around.

"Hm, that's weird I swore I heard someone bang on the door?"

"Probably those damn brats that keep throwing rocks at my door, I have to leave now so take care."

I was close to tears when Dante kiss Kat on her forehead so lovenly, I cover my mouth with my hand with tears cascading down my peach skin cheeks. I was to late, I turn around and ran away after Kat close the door when Dante left. I kept running even though I did keep tripping on my feet I got back up and kept running forward until my legs were burning begging me to stop, I did stop to catch my breath but when I look around where I was...I ran to a deserted park, wonderful for me. I found a bench so I walk over to it and sat down resting my aching legs, I wipe the tears from my face with my sleeve. I still can't believe I was to late, I should of accepted it yesterday! I'm such a dumbass right now. I sighed sadly to myself I really am a fool, they already knew each other before I came along...so I should of known it but I probably thought I had a chance but now I didn't.

I frown hearing something off, it was quiet way to quiet. I stood up narrowing my eye's slowly look around to see, I gasp when I was blasted on my back sliding on the ground painfully until I stop, I used my elbows to push my body up groaning slightly from the pain to see a weird guy with a top hat, a short beard, I couldn't see his face cause he pulled down his hat to cover his nose up but I did see his his lips form into a grin and twisted grin at that. He is wearing a black trench coat it was button up of course, black pants with shoes, but why did he attack me for? oh yeah he's a demon and he doesn't need a reason to attack.

"Well, well. I just found myself a cute little mouse wondering around alone, tell me human do you want to die a slow painful death? or a fast death? it's your choice my dear."

I stood up back on my feet glaring at the demon "Go fuck yourself!"

I can tell he wasn't to happy I said that, I gasp when he appeared in front of me about to stab me with his claw hand but I didn't let him, I ducked down and jumped to the side and started to run I couldn't fight him cause stupid me I didn't bring my rifle gun! I gasp in pain with something sharp wrap around my right ankle, I was pulled hard making my fall to the ground hard. I was trying to catch my breath while what ever had my ankle was pulling me back to the demon, I tried to use my finger nails clawed at the ground but it didn't help much. I knew I was getting closer to the demon. I close my eye's when the demon stop pulling me close, I waited to die by the demons hand but it never came. I heard the demon curse, I open my eye's to see what happened I turn my head to see the demon was missing a arm and blood was dropping to the ground.

"Damn you son of Sparda!" I blink in surprise when the demon said 'Son of Sparda' that means-

"Yeah, yeah. And my mother is a whore, I get it already...I was just here to kill you and seeing you about to kill a human but not any human, I wont allow you to kill Nadia."

I was surprise, watching Dante kill the demon who was begging for his life but Dante just shot him with his two guns Ebony and Ivory. He put them away walk over to where I lay on my stomach, I turn my body around and sat up hissing in pain seeing a whip with thorns on it was wrap around my ankle and blood was spilling.

"I'm surprise to see you here in Limbo City, here let me take that off your ankle first." I watch Dante gently pulled off the whip thorn thing from my ankle "I should carrying you back to my shop and fix that right up." he didn't give me any chance to say anything at all when he just picked me up in his arms bridestyle I felt so embarrassed right now, thankfully people where not around this area

...

At Dante's Shop

Here I was sitting on Dante's couch in the living room of his shop while Dante bandage up my ankle, I wonder where Kat went? I was so out of it I didn't hear Dante call my name until I was snapped out of it by him flicking me on my forehead.

"Ow! what the hell Dante?!" I rub my forehead where he flicked it

"Well, you didn't answer me when I call your name babe so I had to flick you in the forehead, deal with it." I just realize he finish wrapping my ankle but he stil had a hold of my feet and my feet was still on his lap

My face burn with embarrassment, Dante chuckled seeing my face turning red, I pouted looking away.

"...So tell me why I found you being attack by a demon? it surprise me to see you here, shouldn't you be at your bar serving the people?"

I couldn't help but frown, doesn't he want me around anymore? probably because he has Kat now...I look down trying to hide the pain look in my eye's but I wasn't quick enough and he saw it.

"Hey, what's wrong? does your ankle hurt still?" I shook my head no not saying anything

It was quiet, I felt Dante gently put my injured ankle down to the floor I was confused until I was caught off guard when I was pulled into his arms I shivered slightly when his lips touch my bare neck and shoulder.

"D-Dante, what are you doing?" I was feeling so weird right now, I want him to lick my shoulder for some odd reason...okay I have the nasty mind I need to stop reading those romance novels Carol let's me read

"...I was worried I were to lose another person I cared about, I wanted to rip that bastard into pieces...but I didn't cause I didn't want you to look at me as a monster."

I felt his arms tighten around my small body making feel sad, I would never thought of him as a monster. I raise my arms to wrap my arms around his body the best I could since I have short arms and all.

"No matter what you do Dante, I would never look at you as a monster..." okay this is my chance to tell him my feelings even though he would never love me back, I hide my face in his crack of his shoulder meets his neck "I... love you too much to think of you as one..."

I felt his arms pulled me closer to his body, I felt so happy to tell him how much I loved him I didn't care if he was half demon or half angel Dante, well always be Dante to me, nothing well change that. I was surprise and happy when Dante whispered those words to me, I was in tears they were happy joyful tears, what happened next took me by surprise and I was so embarrassed. I did enjoy my alone time with Dante, I hope this day would last but it can't so I did enjoy it while it last until the next day.

...

Angel:...Whoa! Nadia finally told him she loves him, and it seems Dante felt the same way...what well happens next? you'll just have to find out on the next chapter~ I well work on it after my FF13 story (The Siren's Song) also my "Take Me Away" story too just very busy with other things like help my mom around the house ect. This story is beta'ed by MsWolfGirl, my wonderful new friend I just adore now~ she's so awesome! read her stories if you have time. Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with working on my FF13 story for a bit (The Siren's Song) and I went to the Doctors to find out why my heart keeps beating so fast...found out why. Anyways I will try to work on the next chapter, Ciao~


	8. Chapter Seven

Angel: Sorry it took forever to put this up, things happened and I well be doing a Vergil love story soon~ after playing the first part of his story in the game I just wanted him to have someone that well love him no matter what he does. Anyways, if you do not like my story? find another story to read. I do not own anything but I do own my OC's and the made up plot. Enjoy~

...

Finding Home

Chapter Seven: Uninvited

...

I woke up seeing Dante still sleeping so I decided to make him breakfest but when I tried to look for my clothes...they were hanging from the celling fan, how great is that? anyways I got dress, went to the kitchen look through the cabinets then the freg there wasn't much so I went out to a store close by and came back with what I wanted to make and thankfully Dante hasn't even woke up yet. I was cooking: Bacon, egg's, toast, and hashbrowns. I was so into cooking and making sure it wasn't burnt I didn't notice someone awoke from the smell of food until I was picked up from behind around my waist so I squealed slightly and smack Dante in the arm for scaring me like that, but I couldn't help but smile though.

"I smell something really good..." Dante decided to keep his arms wrap around my waist lean his chin on my shoulder

"It's only egg's, Bacon, Hashbrown, and some Toast, I didn't want to buy any beer or wine so I just got us orange juice...I hope you don't mind?"

"Nah, I don't mind."

I squeaked when Dante found my soft spot "S-stop that! I'm trying to make breakfest for us."

"Come on, I can't help it. You wearing the apron is sexy but if you have no clothes on and have that apron on..."

I blush smack Dante making him let me go, he rub his head and I couldn't help but giggle when he pouted.

"Now, go get a shirt on mister. I'm almost done with the food."

"Yeah, yeah... But I get a desert afterwards."

I huffed watching him walk out of the kitchen than went back to cooking breakfest. When I finish breakfest putting the food on mine and Dante's plate I called his name telling him I finished and he was happy to finally eat.

"Damn, food's really good babe."

I smiled even though he called me babe, but I think I kinda enjoy it when he calls me 'babe' "Thanks, I make the food sometimes at my Bar when someone's hungry for breakfest, lunch, and Dinner or even a small desert like your favourite shake~" I giggled seeing the look at his face "I like Strawberry Shake too, I always wondered why you loved it so much and tried it once...and I end up finding out why you love to drink it so much, same with pizza too."

I took a bite from my bacon, chewing then swallowing it "I do have to return back to my Bar soon..." I knew he wasn't happy "...You can come with me? I didn't bring any weapon with me..." I saw his frown turn into a big smile

"Damn right I'm coming with you babe, I don't want no ugly asshole touching my girl now would I?" Okay that made my face turn red when he called me 'His Girl'

"...I don't know if I should yell at you than smack you or be happy."

He just shrugged with a stupid grin on his face eating the food I made, I went back to eating my food as will. After we both finish eating breakfest I put the plates and glasses in the sink, before I could get to clean them Dante picked me up over his shoulder I yelled at him for that but he just smiling away so I just sighed and bear it...for now.

...

Dante finally put me back on my feet, I smack him on the arm. I walk inside my Bar to see Hank and Caroline was doing okay, Hank was behind the counter serving drinks to the people near him while Caroline serve the other people who sat at tables, Caroline saw me.

"Nadia!" Caroline put down the round tray on a empty table to hug me I hugged her back, she gently pulled back arms length "I was worried about you, Hank just told me you went somewhere but you never came back last night and...and-"

"Whoa! calm down Carol. I'm fine, I was with Dante here. Sorry I wasn't back last night, you shouldn't be stress out anyways."

Caroline sighed "I know, but I can't help but worry. All three of us are like a family, we suppose to worry about each other."

"Your right. Oh, this is Dante, Dante this is Caroline."

"Hi. It's nice to know Nadia has someone to take care of her."

I turn red in the face when Carol said that "C-Carol!"

I saw Dante smirk from the corner of my eye, I pouted knowing Dante is going to have fun teasing me now. I sighed mentely when I saw Hank walk over.

"It's good to see your back safe and sound Nadia." he ruffled my hair

I pouted smack his hand away but he just laughed, no one didn't notice the look in Dante's eye's when he did that.

"Shut it Hank. Oh! Dante, this is Hank. Hank this is Dante. Hank here is my sacurity guy here."

"Nice to finally meet you Dante, I'm glad you can get Nadia out of the Bar...that girl needs to relax for once, she's to tense and stress out from the assholes around here that like to cause trouble."

I look at Hank horrified he just told Dante that, I do not need to relax...okay! I do need to relax and take a break. I huff annoyed knowing I can't get out of this.

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure she get's to relax." my mouth opened in shock when he pat my head, did he just say that? well okay it made me relax but he can't do that every day...can he?

'_Ah! my mind is seeing images, why did Dante have to say it like that? he just enjoys annoying me._' I snap out of my thoughts when Dante drag me to my small room in my Bar "Why are you draging me in my room Dante?"

"No reason, just relax babe. Right now those two are taking care of you're Bar."

"...I know I should relax, but I can't help it I worry if some jerk try's to do anything to Carol or worse! even though Hank is there with her what happens-" I was cut off by Dante's lips press agents mine I was surprised at first but I kissed back

We both pulled back to get some air, I still blush over being kissed by him and being him he teases me so I just smack his arm pouting.

"Are you relax now? if not I have another idea how to do just that." I don't think my face can get any redder when he winked at me, he sure is one crazy bastard...but I'm in love with this crazy bastard

"No, I'm fine now. Is this the reason you brought me in my room in the first place?" he shrugged making me sigh "do you want to go out while Hank, and Carol take care of my Bar?"

I couldn't help but giggle when he blink in surprise, he probably didn't expect me saying that. He agreed so I grab a extra jacket when there was noises coming from outside my small room in my Bar, so I grab my door knob about to turn it to open it but Dante just grab me around the waist and pulled me away from the door I was about to yell at him for that but my door was blasted open.

"W-what the hell?!"

"Shit, it seems I have to take care of some demon's. Stay here Nadia, don't try to do anything reckless while I kick some ass."

I was about to argue with him but he just rush to take care of the demon's, I crawled to my broken door way peeking out from around the corner to see Dante fighting agents three demon's Hank was helping him. I look around for Caroline and saw her behind the counter where I served my costumer's, I carefully crawled over to her safely with out no one noticing...

"Carol...are you all right?" I whispered to her when I got close to her. She hugged me tightly, I stroke her hair gently to sooth her fear "It's going to be alright Carol, Hank and Dante will take care of those demon's. They'll kick there asses...you'll see." I smiled

"I hope Hank will be okay though...I know he's a demon but I still worry."

"Hey, don't worry Dante is with him to make sure he'll come back to you. Have some faith in him."

"Okay."

"Well, well, well. I just found two pretty ladies."

I gently push Carol back behind me glaring at the demon "Back off!"

"Oh, you are very fiesty...I kinda like that in my woman." I felt sick to my stomach when he said that but worse he was licking his lips, okay I think I just puked in my mouth and swallowed it too...nasty

I look from the corner of my eye to see the beer glasses I have to be quick and get Carol somewhere safe, I quickly grab two of the beer glasses and toss them at the demon's face they break when they hit his face. I grab Carol's hand and run dragging her with me to get to the exit door at the back, I open it told Carol to hide outside I was about to fallow her but I was pulled back. I was lifted up by my neck, the demon didn't look to happy I can tell the glass cut his face up pretty badly.

"You will pay dearly for that stunt, bitch." he squeezed my neck tighter, I tried to use my nails to claw his hands but he wouldn't let me go

I tried to gasp for air but I couldn't cause a demon is squeezing the air out of my lungs, I move my eye's to look behind the demon to see Hank and Dante still fighting demon's. I have to some how get Dante's or Hank's attention, I thought of something probably a bad idea but it's worth a shot. I raise my right leg backwards and swinged it forward kicking the demon's privet part making him let go of my neck fall down on my knee's.

"Dante, Hank!" my neck hurts but I'm glad they finally notice but I wasn't safe yet

I was kick in the ribs sending me across my Bar landing on my stomach, okay that hurt like hell. I heard Dante call my name, I tried to sit up but my body ached so I stayed lay down

"Nadia!" Carol touch my back

"...I-I'm fine Carol."

I heard two pair of feet rushing over, I was pulled up gently into someone's arms finding out it was Dante.

"I told you not to do anything reckless!"

"I know...I just had to get Carol out of the place before she got harmed. I'm sorry..."

"Please don't be mad at her Mister Dante, she only wanted to help me get to safety until that demon found us...It's my fault."

I frowned at Carol "It's not your fault Carol. We should close the Bar...Hank can you close it up?" he nodded and went to lock up the doors and close the blinds too Dante help my stand on my feet help me to my room which has no door anymore...

Hank started to clean up the broken tables, chairs ect. while Dante take a look at my now bruse hand print neck, no thanks to that demon. Carol hand Dante the first aid kit to clean up the cuts I got when that demon kicked me across my Bar, it was painful but I'll live. Now I have to pay for the damages after I get healed up, maybe I should take Hank, and Carol with me to stay with Dante and his shop? I can tell Dante was pissed off at the demon who made a hand print around my neck, I told him I was okay but he's stubborn as always.

"What the- What happened here?!"

I just remembered Kat was coming to visit me...damn. Hank must of let her in, he already knew Kat was my sister since I told them and he seen her once before, I was in big trouble...

...

Angel: Damn, Nadia got hurt, and now Kat showed up to the mess? what well happen? you'll just have to keep reading my friends~ Ciao~


End file.
